


Liking What I Like Don't Make Me No Bitch.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I love my boys, M/M, but uh they tease each other in this a lot, if it doesn't have smut then i'm not really going to tag a lot so, mickey really is ians' bitch ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Prompt: Mickey always says he doesn't bottom in prison because he doesn't want to end up someone's bitch. Does he change his mind in prison with Ian? Does he decide to label himself as Ian's bitch?





	Liking What I Like Don't Make Me No Bitch.

"So I have a question." 

"What?"

Ian looked over at Mickey who was already staring at him. They were laying on the bottom bunk close together as they always did.

"Remember how you told me you never bottomed in jail because you didn't want to be anyone's bitch?" Ian asked.

Mickey snorted, "Yeah. I wasn't going to let some giant fucker put it in my ass. So I put it in theirs."

"Thanks for the mental image."

"You're welcome, Gallagher."

"But it got me wondering," Ian continued, "since you bottom for me in prison doesn't that make you my bitch?"

"I'm nobody's bitch!"

Ian laughed at Mickey's tone, "I'm not saying you are just anyone's bitch, Mickey. I was asking a simple question almost jokingly."

"Sure you were."

Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey and snuggled closer to him, "Mickey?"

"What?"

"If you ever topped me then that would mean I'm your bitch."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "You're just a bitch."

Ian grinned against Mickey's neck, "Yeah? But you love me so you have no complaints."

"You're an asshole." Mickey laughed.

"You ever going to top?" Ian wondered.

"If, and that's a huge fucking if, I decided to give it a shot it wouldn't be in fucking prison."

"Makes sense. Also makes me anxious to get out of here."

"Oh? You think I'm going to top you?" 

"Yes. Eventually you will cave and I'll be your bitch." Ian told him.

"So people who bottom are bitches then?" 

"Nah. Just you but you won't admit it." Ian teased.

"Ian, if this bed wasn't so fucking small I'd roll you over and toss you off the side."

Ian sat up a bit so he could look down at him, "You know I wouldn't let you become anyone's bitch in here right?"

"Is that so? You going to fight them off for me?" 

"Yes. If I had to." Ian admitted, "You'd do the same for me."

"Not going to deny it." 

"So whoever was being defended would they be a bitch then? Because someone else was fighting for them."

"Jesus Christ." Mickey huffed, "You really want me to call myself a bitch don't you?"

"Not a bitch, Mick. My bitch." Ian grinned.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?"

"More than I could count, Mickey." 

"Good." Mickey grinned, "Keep that in your head."

Ian smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him. Mickey happily kissed him back.

"So," Ian started, "liking what you like doesn't make you a bitch, huh?"

"Nope. Do you think it makes a bitch?"

"Nah. I love that you bottom because you're vocal and I fucking love it."

"Shut up and don't turn me on."

Ian kissed him again then moved to his neck. Mickey just titled his head and sighed happily at the feeling of Ian's lips against his neck.

"If you won't admit that you're my bitch will you at least admit that you're completely whipped for me?"

"You wish." Mickey chuckled, "I ain't admitting any of that shit." 

Ian peered down at him, "But I'm whipped for you, Mick. I'd be your bitch any day of the week."

"Well right now you're just being a bitch so."

"And I'm with you so that makes me your bitch."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "You're even more annoying in jail."

But there was a smile on Mickey's face which told Ian that he was perfectly fine.

"But you would do anything I asked." Ian spoke, "Wouldn't you?"

"Not anything."

"What would you not to then?"

"Tell you that I'm your bitch."

Ian went to grab Mickey below the waist just to tease him a bit but Mickey grabbed his arm and before either of them knew it, Ian was on his back and Mickey was hovering over Ian. They barely had room in that shit bunk but it was enough for Mickey to keep Ian pinned down.

"Look here shit head," Mickey said, "I have to get up early to start the fucking laundry just like I always fucking do and you have to work in the damn infirmary. You can annoy me tomorrow night since then shifts are changed and we ain't got to do shit afterwards. Can you do that?"

"I'll think about it." Ian replied, smiling up at his boyfriend.

"I swear you're the most infuriating person I've ever met."

"But you love me." Ian laughed, batting his eyes.

"If I didn't then I wouldn't be saying what I'm about to say."

"Are you confessing your undying love for me? Are you proposing to me? Are we going to be prison married?"

Mickey laughed against his will, "Shut the fuck up, Gallagher. Just listen and if you say anything afterwards I'll strangle you."

"We haven't done choking before. That's hot." Ian teased.

Mickey put his hand on Ian's throat but didn't do anything. He just smiled at the red head, "I'm going to say a few things and you're going to stay quiet. Every time you try and open your mouth I'm going to squeeze a little harder."

"Fine, fine. I'll keep quiet."

"Good. Now," Mickey began, "just so I can get you to shut the fuck up about all of this I'm going to say something. You can't talk until I roll off of you. Got that?"

Ian nodded.

"Everyone fucking knows that you and I are together, Gallagher. No one in this shithole is going to bother either one of us. They certainly know better than to mess or bother you. "

Mickey shifted around causing Ian to bite his lip. He knew Mickey wasn't intentionally shifting but it was causing Ian to harden a little bit.

God damn it, Ian cursed. 

Mickey leaned down near Ian's ear, "I never wanted to top any of those fuckers you know? I just wanted to get laid. But if you willingly bend over in here then you become someone's bitch and you and I both know that ain't me. But for some ungodly known reason, Gallagher, you could snap your fingers and my pants would be at my ankles."

Ian grinned causing Mickey to blush.

"Stop smiling at me, dick. Anyway," Mickey sighed, "if hearing this will make you happy then I'm just going to say it. You have me wrapped around your long ass fingers you fucker. I'm completely whipped for your alien-looking ass and I love you, alright? You're mine, I'm yours. That's all there is to it. I'm your fucking bitch and I'd do anything you'd ask me to. Happy now?"

"I'm completely happy." Ian grinned, "You're my bitch."

"Stop that."

Ian laughed, "You said it!"

"Doesn't mean you can just call me your bitch! I'm your bitch in prison and that's it, Gallagher. Once we're out I'm going back to just your boyfriend." 

"Awh." Ian pouted, "I like knowing you're my bitch."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Go the fuck to sleep, Ian. I gave you what you wanted."

"Actually, I want something else now since you have been squirming around on top of me."

It was Mickey's turn to grin, "Oh yeah?"

He moved down and moved against Ian's dick.

"Mickey." Ian warned.

The dark haired boy laughed, "Prick. A quick round then we go the fuck to sleep."

"Deal. You really are my bitch aren't you?"

"Shut the fuck up, Gallagher."

"Love you too, Mick."

"Yeah, yeah. Love you, moron."

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that Mickey is Ian's bitch and vice versa.


End file.
